My Life Wasn't Meant to Be
by George Lennon
Summary: Colette's, Sheena's, and Dustin's lives weren't meant to be the way they are now, but what will happen when Sheena is the Chosen, Dustin is blind, and Colette the assasin?


**Me: My new story! Ok, in this one, Colette gets switched with Sheena and Dustin when they're all young, so Colette is at Mizuho and becomes a summoner, while Dusitn is blind (which will be revealed in a later chapter), and Sheena is the new Sylvarant Chosen of Mana. The first part of this chapter will follow Dustin, then follow the others. Also, how they get switched will also be revealed in a later chapter. Ok, the descriptions for Sheena, Dustin, and Colette are all in my profile, so just look there if you wanna know their weapons or looks. Now to the disclaimer!**

**Dustin: George Lennon doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or any movie, music, or TV references, he doesn't own Avatar either, which will play a role in the story, but that goes in tune with TV references, so I won't have to say that every time, just setting that down now.**

**Me: Good, now let's get off to the first chapter which can also be considered the prologue.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Iselia, Dustin's Room**

_I hate it here. I hate how everyone treats me. They treat me like I can do nothing. I may be blind, but I can do stuff, not that much though... barely anything though. My sister is pretty much perfect compared to me though. She's smart, she can fight, and she's the Chosen of Mana, while I'm just her dumb, blind brother. I don't have many friends, none really, unless you count my sister, even though she's just my sister, and Professor Sage, but she's just my teacher, even though she does look out for me. I just hope that I can eventually see again, the last time I remember seeing was when I was like three or four years old, and it was raining. It felt good to see back then, but why should I care, I really get to do nothing since I'm blind, except go to school where the other kids can read while I have to get told all of the stuff by Professor Sage. Oh, well... maybe one day luck will take hold of me, and then maybe my life could be better, I'm not asking for much, just a litle better... _Dustin thought to himself as he heard the door open and he got startled.

"Who is it!?" he asked scared.

"Its me. We have to head to school now, lets go," Sheena told himas he got up and grabbed his sister's hand as the two started to leave for the Iselia schoolhouse.

**Iselia Schoolhouse**

"Ok class, today we will be talking about the Chosen's Journey of Regeneration. Sheena, would you mind explaining it?" Raine asked the girl.

"Yes Professor Sage. The Chosen's journey involves going to the different sites Spiritua went to on her first pilgrimage, and when the Chosen is done, they go to the Tower of Salvation to offer the final prayer, and the land's mana is returned," Sheena explained as Raine nodded and she sat down.

"Very good, now class-" Raine started as a bright light flashed and the class stared in awe, minus Dustin.

"That's incredible!" Genis shouted.

"I will head off to the temple, Sheena, wait here until the pastors come to escort you," Raine told her as she ran out and immediately after Sheena, Lloyd, and Genis began to talk.

"I say we go and see what's happening," Lloyd said and Sheena nodded.

"Yeah, lets go Genis!" She said excitedly.

"Fine, fine... but if Raine finds out she's gonna be mad if she knows we're there," Genis said as Sheena shook her head in dismay.

"Come on, she won't find us, and all we have to do is get back before she does," Sheena said as the three ran out.

"Great, they go off on another adventure while I'm stuck here, not able to do anything," Dustin said to himself as he got up and set his hand against the wall to get out of the schoolhouse.

**Iselia**

"Dustin! What're you doing?" a female voice shouted at the boy as Dustin heard footsteps running toward him.

"Miss Irving, I'm fine," he told her as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away from where he was standing.

"You are not fine! You are blind! You can go out by yourself, but not when Desians recently came through here," Anna told him as she dragged him into the house.

"Ok, ok..." Dustin said quietly as he gave up trying to go meet up with his sister.

**Martel Temple**

"The Desians!" Sheena shouted as the three got out their weapons to face them.

"Hurry, get the Chosen!" Botta shouted as two foot soldiers charged them, but were quickly defeated by a pair of wooden swords... that's right, wooden swords.

"Do not get in our way!" Vidarr shouted as the two soldiers retreated and he came in, swinging his mace, and the three were almost defeated, but Kratos came to defend them.

"Who're you?" Sheena asked as she looked up at him.

"Don't get in the way," was all he said as he kicked Vidarr's butt in seconds flat.

"Damn, he's here, retreat for now!" Botta shouted as he and the other soldiers ran, leaving many introductions open.

"Who are you?" Genis asked.

"I am Kratos, and you are?" he asked them.

"Well, I'm Genis, he's Lloyd, and this is Sheena, she's the Chosen!" Genis said excitedly as Kratos' eyes went wide.

"The Chosen? Well if you could pay me, I would be grateful to protect you," Kratos told her.

"I'm sure Miss Anna could pay you once I start the Journey of Regeneration," Sheena said as he nodded.

"Ok, we can work out the payment later, and for now, I would be glad to protect you," Kratos said to her as she nodded and they walked into the temple, and after a while, they came to Remiel.

"Chosen of Mana, do you accept your quest?" he asked her.

"Yes Lord Remiel," she said as she bowed and he nodded, and a bright red crystal floated down and into Sheena's hand.

"I will see you again, at the first seal, which is where you will gain the first of your many eventual angel powers," he told her as he disappeared.

"Thank you... Lord Remiel," she said quietly as the crystal attached to her and they walked back to Iselia.

**Iselia, Anna's House**

"So its decided, Kratos, Raine, Genis, and Lloyd will go with Sheena on the quest," the Mayor said as Sheena, Lloyd, and Genis cheered.

"Well we should probably leave as soon as possible," Kratos said.

"Yes, if we want to avoid the Desians, it would be best," Raine said.

"Oh, ok, but can Dustin come?" Sheena asked.

"No, it would be very difficult for him to survive, since he's blind and has no way to defend himself," Raine told her.

"Oh, ok, let me tell him real quick," Sheena said as she walked into his room.

"Sheena, is that you?" he asked as he was sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I just want to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a while, and that you shouldn't worry, since Miss Anna will be taking care of you," she told him.

"Ok, I know you're going to do it, you can do anything," Dustin said, with a hint of anger in his voice she couldn't hear.

"Ok, goodbye brother," she said to him as he heard a door close, then another door close.

**The Next Day, Iselia**

"Miss Anna, I'm going to go out for a while to just walk around outside of Iselia for a while," Dustin told Anna as he got a stick and hit it against the ground and went outside.

"Ok, be sure to not stay out to long," she called out to him and he replied with a yes.

**Outside of Iselia**

"At least I can sort of walk well," Dustin said to himself as he heard a sound behind him.

"What was that?" he asked as he waved the stick around, but a few seconds after, he felt a few sharp, presumably large chunks of rock fly into his back and he screamed, then fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Me: End first chapter! Pretty good cliffhanger, huh? Well, I have nothing else to say, so see ya all next chapter!**


End file.
